


Scheming Slytherin

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-14
Updated: 2002-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Dumbledore convinced Draco to help him get Harry and Severus together. The two are not too happy with Draco's plan.





	Scheming Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q Fest: Dumbledore is quite wicked, and he's got it in his head that the animosity between Harry and Snape really is quite another feeling (Kira)

Albus Dumbledore walked through the crowded halls of Hogwarts. After decades spent in the school, he would be retiring at the end of the spring term. He wasn't sad; he had done more than any wizard could hope for. He had killed Grindelwald, he had helped Harry and Severus destroy Voldemort, and in the process he had helped young people mature into formidable wizards and witches.

Nostalgia made his mind travel back in time. He mourned for the ones he hadn't been able to help. If he were honest with himself, the Slytherins still baffled him. He rejoiced for the ones who now had families.

The ones still in school would be well cared for when Severus would be named Headmaster. He wondered what the man would say when he'd learn that the board had unanimously approved Albus' suggestion. Everyone would expect Minerva to step in, but the two planned to spend some well-deserved time together without having to worry about the school.

He thought about the recently departed students. They had all been touched by Voldemort. Fortunately, since he had been killed four years ago, they were regaining a sense of normality. 

He should confess that he had never expected the now twenty-two year old Hermione Granger to get married to Remus Lupin nor Ron Weasley engaged to a Slytherin like Leticia Lestrange.

The most wonderful surprise had been Draco Malfoy. He had fought side by side with the Head of his House. He had left school and transformed the family business into a multinational enterprise, known in all corner of the wizarding world. He had also found love in the most unlikely place: Sirius Black. Albus chuckled; the two were surely entertaining with their inventive bickering.

A sad frown appeared when he though about his two most beloved Children: Harry and Severus. They were famous for their role in killing Voldemort. They were respected for their abilities as a Quidditch player and a Potions maker. They were loved as a symbol of freedom. They were alone, bitter, miserable, and obviously very much in love with each other. He just needed to find a way to get the two of them together.

Easier said than done. He had tried everything he could think of in the past, but all his efforts had usually backfired. It was time to accept that those two were out of his league. To get a Slytherin and a Gryffindor who thought remarkably like a Slytherin together, he needed another Slytherin. It was time to enlist Draco's help.

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sirius bitched. "Albus is out of his mind."

"Of course he is. I've been saying that since my first year at Hogwarts." Draco was untouched by Sirius outburst. "But look at it this way, if he is right and Potter and Severus are meant for each other, then we have no right to keep them apart. In fact, you should be happy if your godson found love. But if he is wrong, just like we suspect, my little plan will provide us with a very entertaining evening."

Sirius kissed his lover. "You are truly evil."

Draco smirked. "I'm not. I am a Slytherin."

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Severus walked into Malfoy manor with contrasting emotions. He had been here so many times in the past. He remembered the nights spent comfortably talking to Lucius. However, the Potions master had not returned to the manor since his fellow Slytherin had died.

Severus entered the elegant sitting room and looked haughtily at the people in the room. "I erroneously believed that you could be selective in your choice of companionship, Mr. Malfoy."

"And we thought you really weren't a spiteful bastard with notions of superiority," Harry answered on Draco's behalf, eyes flaring with rage.

"Not all of us have populist believes like the Boy Who Lived. Of course, your views might have been quite different had you been reared by proper wizards and not those awful Muggles." Severus spat the words out with an uncanny ability to make even the most common word sound like an insult.

"Severus, please be nice. If seven years at Hogwarts haven't convinced him, nothing you can say now will change his minds." Draco finally interrupted the banter, sensing that Sirius was about to hex his former schoolmate.

"If I must. However, I don't see why you'd want me here to celebrate your anniversary in the midst of all these Gryffindors."

"Leticia is a Slytherin and so am I. However, the reason I asked you here is because, besides Sirius, you are the only family I have left," Draco said, looking pointedly at Severus.

A small nod was the only answer before Severus sat down and promptly ignored all conversation.

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Severus entered the empty study. Everyone was unpacking and they had agreed to meet here afterwards. The Slytherin was certain that the three happy couples were rutting like minks at the very moment and he wouldn't be bothered for a while.

He neared the table and unstoppered the crystal bottle. He smelled its contents: fine cognac. Only the best at Malfoy manor. He poured a generous amount in a glass and sat down on the comfortable leather armchair in front of the fireplace. This had always been 'his' chair when Lucius was alive.

"Where is everyone else?" Severus sighed in exasperation at Harry's voice. "I can't believe they're still unpacking. We're only here for the weekend."

"Potter, how long have you lived amongst wizards? The house elves had everything unpacked while we were still having tea."

"Why aren't they here, then?"

"The innocent act might be charming, were it not so despicably insufferable in a twenty-two year old. I believe they are...shagging." The final word contained as much poison as an asp's fangs.

"Oh!"

"Yes, scary isn't it?" Severus continued sipping his cognac.

"Not really, but I thought they would want to spend time with me. I see them so rarely."

"The price of fame." Harry flamed at the words but tried to remain civil for Sirius' sake. He poured himself a healthy dose of cognac and refilled Severus' glass without being asked.

"Don't you mind being left alone?" Harry asked.

"I've been alone for years. I'm used to it." Severus seemed bored with the entire conversation, his eyes never straying from the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"You must be lonely," Harry noted.

Severus snorted. "Being alone and being lonely are not synonyms, Potter. You should know that by now!"

Harry sighed and sat down. Severus almost screamed at him, wanting him to get up from 'Lucius' chair', but he realised just how foolish that would sound.

"I think I do know. Is it possible to feel completely and utterly alone while surrounded by people?" Harry asked sadly.

"Indeed, it is. What brought on this sudden insight?" Severus wasn't sure why he was asking or caring. The cognac must be going to his head.

"Everyone else is settling down. Neville and Ginny just got married. All the Weasleys are now married or engaged. 'Mione is pregnant. Even Sirius is celebrating his third anniversary, with Draco no less."

Severus snickered. "Isn't that a nightmare come true? I wonder why Draco is willing to put up with such useless specimen of the human race."

"You'd better shut up, Snape, or I will throw you out of this house," Sirius said, having stood on the threshold, with Draco at his side, long enough to hear Severus' comment. Sirius didn't care why they were doing this. He would not have Snape insult him in his own house.

"This is Draco's house. You're as much a guest as I am. The moment he wises up, you can start looking for a kennel. I'm not sure you could afford a house." Severus got up and refilled his glass for the third time and absentmindedly did the same for Harry.

Draco, who had listened to Severus' tirade, rubbed Sirius' back. "You know that would never happen," he whispered in his lover's ear. Aloud, he said, "Severus, this is as much Sirius' house as it is mine. Please respect that." The couple sat down on the leather couch.

Severus stared at the boy. Draco would always be a boy, Lucius' son, in his head. "Your father would be extremely disappointed." He regretted saying it immediately, not because he didn't believe it, but because he usually was much subtler.

Draco saddened. He knew that the Potions master meant every word. The truth serum in the cognac he and Harry had been sharing made sure of that. But the fact that Severus was right felt like a knife in his heart.

"My father would have been disappointed simply because I'm gay," Draco finally said.

Severus snorted. "Don't I know it."

"You mean that you were never involved with Lucius?" Harry looked surprised at his own words. Damn, he should remember that his Gryffindor bravery was not always the best course of action.

"Not for lack of trying on my part. I can assure you as much." Severus cursed the cognac. It was time to stop drinking before he said something even more damning.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, entering the room with his fiance.

"The fact that Severus was not having sex with my father," Draco deadpanned.

"Eww. I don't need to know about my professors' sex lives."

"Former professor, but I agree completely with you, Mr. Weasley."

Remus and Hermione entered the study and heard Sirius say, "We had bets to see when you and Lucius would come out."

"For Merlin's sake, Lucius was straight. He was not and would never be interested in any man."

Remus' jaw dropped. "You mean, you and Lucius never..." This was too unreal. Everyone 'knew' that the two Slytherins were a couple.

"I don't understand why everyone is fascinated by my alleged sex life," Severus hissed out.

"Because you are gorgeous, witty, mysterious, you have a great body, and a voice so seductive that makes one hard instantly." Harry covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide open in shock. Everyone was looking at him with different expressions from Ron's outraged glare to Draco's amused smile.

"Stop joking, Potter. You can't truly mean that," Severus said coldly.

"No...yes..." Harry sighed. "I meant every words. I just never meant to say any of it aloud. Go ahead and make fun of me."

Severus wanted to tell him what a silly and hopeless boy he was. That he must be really desperate if a voice could make him hard. That he was and always would be the Boy Who Lived, a pretty face with no personality. Severus wanted to say all of that and much more, but he couldn't because it wasn't true. Harry had grown up to be a powerful wizard, a handsome man and a caring person. So he settled for, "I'm sure you'll grow out of it."

Harry groaned. "I don't think so. I thought I had a stupid crush, but I still feel the same after six years. I'm sure you think I'm an idiot."

Everyone was watching the two wizards breathlessly, their heads quickly turning from one to the other like spectators at a hard court tennis match.

"Actually, I don't. I've felt the same for years. Well, not the part about your voice." Severus shook his head. "And why exactly am I telling you this? I had no intention of doing so and I presume you didn't suddenly decide to declare you feelings in front of all these people."

Harry thought about everything he had said and realised that he hadn't wanted to say any of it, at least not so publicly and without any inkling of Severus' feelings. "What in bloody hell did you do to us?" The powerful wizard who had killed Voldemort reappeared at that moment.

Severus studied the faces around them. They were all involved in whatever plan he and Harry had fallen victims to. The Gryffindors seemed ashamed. Sirius refused to look at his godson. Leticia was watching everyone with amusement. Draco had the stones to look...smug! "You will tell what you've done this very instant or I'll make sure that the Malfoy family becomes extinct this evening. Do I make myself clear, Draco?"

The Slytherin knew that it was not an idle threat. He told them about the truth serum, how he planned to stir the questions to learn about their true feelings for each other, although it hadn't been necessary. He was quick to point out that everyone present was aware of the plan he had formulated. Draco couldn't help but being proud of the fact that he had outwitted the Head of the Slytherin House and the Boy Who Lived. However, he made certain that they knew it was all Dumbledore's idea. Draco was proud, but not stupid.

"I can't believe you did that. Especially you, Siri." Harry shook his head in anger and disbelief. "I could have said anything. Do you know what the consequences could have been? Do you really want to know what I think about you and Draco?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing. It's not like you talk to me anymore or your friends for that matter."

"You won't like what you hear," Harry warned, but Sirius nodded to continue. "I agree with Severus. You shouldn't be together. He is a spoiled brat who grew up to become an arrogant bastard who destroys people's lives when he steals their businesses. He cares for nothing and no one but money and fame. And you. You live off his money, do nothing but lounge around all day, but can't seem to find the time to visit me."

Harry took a deep breath. "As for my friends, they are so busy with their wonderfully bourgeois lives that they can't be bothered to show up at one of my games after I've sent special invitations and paid for their hotel rooms. So as you can see, it is much better if I don't talk to any of you. And now I'm leaving." Harry walked out of the study, slamming the wooden door.

"On such a joyful note, I shall go pack. I'm sure you will enjoy your weekend even without my presence." Severus gracefully got up and left the room.

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

He should have gone back to his room. He needed to pack. Instead, Severus found himself knocking at Harry's door.

"Go away." Severus ignored the order and walked in.

Harry turned to face his visitor. Severus was glad he was not the source of such rage. For all the ridiculing he had done, Severus had never underestimated Harry's power.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked softly, sitting down the bad, facing the younger wizard.

"No. Yes." Harry sighed.

"That means the potion is still in your system. If you don't want to discuss this right now, I'll understand." Harry smiled at the caring tone. How long had he dreamt to hear it?

"No, it's fine." No one could say that Harry ever refused a challenge.

"Did you mean it? What you said about being attracted to me?"

Harry nodded, but refused to look away. Whatever Harry had expected did not come close to Severus' next actions. The Potions master stood up and kissed him.

The kiss was hungry and demanding. Severus' tongue delved into Harry's mouth, tasting and teasing. The Gryffindor melted at the intensity. He was so very glad that strong arms surrounded him, bringing him closer to the warmth radiated by Severus' body.

Harry broke off the kiss, panting, his eyes glazed by lust. He took a few breaths. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I've learned what I needed to know." Harry couldn't stop the shiver that went through his body at the sound of the baritone voice, his eyes focused on the pink tongue snaking like the Slytherin House's mascot.

A small part of his brain told him that it was not enough. They still needed to discuss certain things. "Do you..." -want me, find me attractive, desire me, dream about me- So much to ask and Harry felt that anything he'd say would be inadequate.

"Yes." A word whispered, lustful black irises showing a burning need, a hardening cock proof of the intense desire. "Yes to everything. I want you; I have had dreams about you, spread on my bed, wanton and begging for my touch. Nights spent organising our defences against the Death Eaters and the only thing I wanted to do was to drag you in a classroom, bend you over a desk and shag you senseless. Does that answer your question?"

"God, yes!" Harry rested his head on Severus' chest. "Let's get out of this place."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home."

Severus snickered. "I haven't been to your place. Where exactly are we going?"

Harry frowned, then brightened up. "I didn't mean my flat. I meant your rooms at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts. The castle is like a second home for us, is it not?" The Slytherin's thumb traced Harry's jaw and the Gryffindor leaned into the touch.

"I always felt safe there, with you around," he added softly. Severus nodded and opened the floo network to reach the dungeons.

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

Harry looked around the Potions master's bedroom timidly. He had sat many nights in Severus' living room when they were fighting Voldemort, but he had never breached his professor's privacy.

Severus closed his arms around Harry from behind. The young man closed his eyes and let his other senses grow.

"Are you sure? We can still stop."

The warm breath on his neck made his hair stand up. "Wanted this for so long. I don't want to stop."

Harry could almost feel the smile that graced Severus' face. He certainly felt the hands untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head. Those fingers moved down. Slowly. Touching his chest. Scratching his abs. Caressing their way down.

As much as he wanted to see his lover, Harry loved the uncertainty, the sense of not knowing, wondering, waiting, for anything Severus wanted to do.

He bucked when those fingers he had adored in class freed his cock from the tight confines of his trousers. The nibbling on his neck almost distracting him from how deftly his prick was been brought to life. Almost.

The hand began moving faster and faster, closing his foreskin over the head of his cock and then down until he was ready to burst. Another hand fastened on his nipples, giving each equal attention.

And Harry knew this was wrong. He still had his trousers on. Severus was fully clothed. And the hands never stopped, instead a mouth and tongue joined in. Harry was soon coming in waves, creaming his pants like a hormonal Fifth Year.

"You're so beautiful like this, Harry." More warm breath on his neck and Harry was still too sensitive not to react.

"Merlin, Sev, I want you, please."

"Tell me how you want it, Harry? Slow and steady on my bed or hard and fast bent over my desk."

Harry turned around and kissed his lover, needing the connection. With a satisfied sigh, he let go and took off the rest of his clothes. Then with purposeful slowness, Harry faced the chest of drawers, put his hands on the edge and bent down.

Severus' gasped and Harry hid a smile. "Time to take your clothes off, Sev."

Severus would be damned if he wasted more time. A quick spell and he stood starkers behind Harry. His hands ran over Harry's back and down his round globes, kneading the young man's arsecheeks, his fingers dipping in the tempting crease.

Severus leaned down. "Last time, Harry. Are you sure?"

"Merlin's balls, just fuck me already." Harry felt the bite on the back of his neck as one lubed finger slipped inside him. He didn't have the brain to question when and where Severus had gotten the lube, but he admired the Slytherin's readiness.

"You're perfect, Harry. So ready for me." Harry was hard again. He simply couldn't resist that voice.

"Do you want me? Inside you, taking you?" The fingers never stopped moving and it was so difficult to concentrate on the questions.

"Tell me, Harry. I want to hear you ask for it." There was a longing in Severus' voice that Harry simply had to quench.

"I need you, Sev. Please, fuck me." A groan at the loss of those talented fingers. A whimper when the head of Severus' cock pressed against his pucker.

Harry gasped as Severus impaled him in one long thrust. No time to breathe. No respite as his lover began to pump into him fast and hard just like he had asked.

This was better than he had dreamt. Harry felt wanted. The rough rhythm made him feel owned, but safe, knowing that Severus would never hurt him in any way.

"I'm so close," Harry breathed.

Finesse and rhythm disappeared as Severus' hand closed around Harry's erection. Harry yearned for so much and so little at the same time. One touch. One thrust. Infinite love.

"Mine." Harry surrendered completely at the word, and climaxed hard.

As he came down, Harry felt strong hands grip his hips tighter, probably bruising him. He began thrusting back with as much force, wanting to give as much pleasure as he had received. Contracting his muscle, Harry worked the erection trapped inside his body, until Severus came.

The Potions master lay on Harry's back, panting. Harry's legs were cramping, but he didn't have the heart to tell his lover. In a way, he enjoyed the warmth.

"Let's go to bed. We'll be more comfortable there," Severus said.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to feel Severus pull him close. He didn't think that the Potions master was one to cuddle. Harry rested his head on Severus' chest and sighed contently. "I love you, Severus."

The Slytherin put two fingers under Harry's chin and raised his head until they were staring at each other. "I love you too, but don't expect to hear it often," he said seriously.

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. I've known you for too long."

"Good." Severus kissed Harry's forehead. "We still have to deal with your outburst."

Harry sighed. "They asked for it, or at least Sirius did."

"I don't give a flying hoot about what they think. I'm concerned with your feelings. Do you truly feel so alone?"

Harry snuggled closer. "Not anymore."

Severus chuckled. "You're easy to please."

"Can we sleep now?" Harry asked while pouting.

Severus ran his thumb over Harry's bottom lip before kissing him. "Anything you want, Harry. Anything at all."

~*~HP~*~SS~*~

"Oh dear, I believe Severus might have missed his meals because he's upset with me."

Minerva raised her eyes from the parchment she was grading and stared at her lover. "What exactly have you done now, Albus?"

"I asked Draco Malfoy to help me get Harry and Severus together. It didn't go as I would have hoped. It seems that the two figured it out and left in haste."

Minerva put away her quill. "We're going to talk to him right now. No matter how preposterous your idea was, Severus will understand if you explain."

"What should I tell him, Minerva? That I love him like the son I never had. That would sound so ridiculous."

"It's the truth, Albus. You have a soft spot for Severus and you know it."

"I think he'd question that statement. I'm sure he thinks that I always favour the Gryffindors. I guess it's too late now. I had sent a summons so that I could see him when he returned. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Albus sighed.

Unknown to them, Severus and Harry were already there. Severus had used the passwords given to him when he was spying to disarm the wards.

Harry caressed his lover's arm. "He loves you and so do I." He kissed Severus' check. "Let's go inside." Severus nodded.

"Severus, and Harry." Albus' good mood returned when he sighted the two. "Lemon drops?"

"Stuff it, Albus. What you did is despicable, and to get children involved is even worse. You go near any of my Slytherins again and you'll have to answer to me." Severus was still upset that Draco had gotten involved in this mess.

"It seems everything worked out for the best." The twinkling in those blue eyes annoyed Severus as much as it did Harry.

"Do you know what kind of things I could have said under a truth potion? What about Harry? Did you consider any of that?" Harry looked at his lover, willing him to relax.

"I was promised that the conversation would be kept on track, so to speak." Aware of the dangerous glares directed his way, Albus changed subject. "There was a reason why I wanted to see you. The school term is coming to an end and I will announce my resignation."

"I see," Severus answered tersely. "Congratulations, Minerva."

"Oh no, my dear Severus. I'm leaving with Albus. I plan to spend the next sixty years or so enjoying my partner."

Severus groaned and turned to Harry. "Now you know why I agree so wholeheartedly with Mr. Weasley about knowing about your former teachers' sex lives."

Harry laughed and moved to sit on the armrest of Severus' chair. "So who will be the next headmaster?" the Gryffindor asked.

"That would be Severus. The board has approved unanimously." Albus directed his gaze to his Potions master. "I wanted to let you know in advance. You will need to replace a Potion master, and a transfiguration professor. Of course, the DADA position needs to be filled. You will need to appoint the new Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor and choose a new deputy headmaster. I thought I should give you some warning."

"You can't do this to me." Severus was not happy at the moment. "I love potions. That's what I want to do. I do no want to nor am I capable of dealing with these brats. I will kill them by September second."

Albus chuckled. "You seem to be doing quite well with some students."

Severus closed his eyes. Harry laughed again. "Come on, Severus. You'll be great. With your reputation, you'll scare the kids into obeying you. Think how many more points you can detract from Gryffindor."

Severus looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow. "That is a real incentive."

"If I might be so bold." Neither wizard had any hope that Albus would not interfere if he so chose. "Harry might want a more stable life and who better than him to cover DADA. Sirius is also very good at transfiguration. It's about time he started working again. Of course, you still have the problem with the Potions class, but I hear Ms. Lestrange was very good. You could have all your friends here."

"Would you like to tell me what time I should have supper too? If you want to run the school then you shouldn't retire," Severus snapped back.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I know you'll do a fine job." Albus tried to placate his professor. No need to upset him.

"Anything else, Albus?"

"No, no. Go and have fun." Yes, if Harry kept him busy, Severus wouldn't remember to be upset about his little plan.

Severus rolled his eyes, but grabbed Harry's hand and led him out. 

"Why do I feel like I've just been manipulated into forgiving him and accepting his suggestions?" Severus asked when they left.

"Because you know he loves you and he simply can't help interfering when he thinks he's doing it for your own good." And boy did Harry hate that, but it would do no good to anger Severus, not if he wanted to be shagged again.

"I hate that. It would be much simpler if he hated me." Harry chuckled, but he shared the sentiment.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, Minerva was staring intently at her lover. "You set this all thing up. You knew they would end up here."

Albus smiled. "My dear, where else would they go if they were upset? Where else, if not home? They belong at Hogwarts." Albus closed his eyes. 

"Do you have any more surprises in store for those two?" she asked amused.

Albus chuckled again. "I believe young Harry will make a fine Head of Slytherin. The green should match perfectly with his eyes."

Minerva shook her head and laughed. Her Albus was certainly a scheming Slytherin.


End file.
